Choisir
by Destination darkness
Summary: Sa vie ne se résume plus qu'autour de son instrument, il est la dernière chose qui lui insuffle le courage de continuer a vivre, mais il sait que bientôt il ne suffira plus et qu'à ce moment là, il aura atteint le point de non-retour. - Une fiction de quelques chapitres, centrée sur Tony, /!\ Risque de Slash dans les prochains chapitres /!\ EN RÉÉCRITURE
1. Prologue

Bonjour bonjour~  
Ceci est le prologue d'une fic qui devrait contenir cinq ou six chapitres, les cours reprenant bientôt, je ne sais pas quel sera mon rythme de publication mais je compte bien finir cette histoire avant la fin du mois de Novembre !  
En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle plaira aux lecteurs intéressés et que j'aurai droit à quelques reviews xD

Bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

Ses doigts passent sur les touches d'un blanc sale.  
Toujours les même.  
17 sons.  
Un temps de quelques secondes.  
17 sons.  
Toujours les même.

Son front est appuyé sur le haut du piano, la bordure lui fait mal.  
Ses yeux sont fermés, il lui semble qu'ils sont en feu.  
Son souffle chaud et haletant se répercute devant lui et forme un rond de buée.  
Son visage est crispé.  
Ses doigts continuent à appuyer sur les même touches, allant toujours du grave à l'aigu.  
Revenant au grave et recommençant.

Do Re Mi Fa Sol  
Do Re Mi Fa Sol  
Do Re Mi Fa Sol  
Re Do  
Il ne sait plus comment il est arrivé là.  
Il ne sait plus pourquoi il est là.

A ce piano.  
Dans cette pièce.  
Dans cet appartement.  
Dans cette ville.  
Dans cette vie.

Il sait ce qui lui arrive.  
Migraine.  
Il en connaît chaque étape.  
Il sait comment son corps y réagit.  
Il sait qu'il ne peut rien y faire.  
Il sait qu'il ne peut qu'attendre que ça passe.

Do Re Mi Fa Sol  
Do Re Mi Fa Sol  
Do Re Mi Fa Sol  
Re Do  
Toujours les même sons qui résonnent dans cette pièce.  
Qui transpercent ses tympans et résonnent en écho dans son crâne.

Il se fait du mal.  
Il devrait arrêter.  
Mais sa main continue.  
Il ne la contrôle plus.  
Sa tête tourne.  
Il ne sait plus pourquoi il est là.

Concentre toi.  
Ton nom. Antony Dinozzo Junior.  
Ta localisation. Washington D.C.  
Ton métier. Agent du NCIS.  
Tes amis.  
Tes amis.

Do Re Mi Fa Sol  
Do Re Mi Fa Sol  
Do Re Mi Fa Sol  
Re Do  
Sa main s'arrêta, suspendue au dessus du piano.  
Le vide.

Le douleur était toujours présente, elle le dévorait.  
Elle le rendait fou.  
Mais ses pensées s'étaient arrêtées.  
Son cerveau s'était arrêté ?  
Il était fatigué.  
Épuisé.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**7h00**  
Le réveil le fit sursauter, sa main se dirigea vers la source du bruit pour le faire cesser au plus vite. Son portable. Il soupira et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il était toujours habillé, mais débraillé, et il n'était pas dans son lit.

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

Ah oui, il avait été prit d'une migraine la veille, il avait dû finir par dormir à moitié inconscient sur le sol, à coté de son piano.  
Encore une fois.  
Il se leva, grimaça, ses muscles étaient raidis après sa nuit sur le sol.  
Après un nouveau soupir, il mit en route la machine à café et alla prendre une douche, cinq minutes seront suffisantes.  
Sortit, il prit son café et alla s'appuyer sur la fenêtre de son appartement. On était en Novembre. Dehors, le soleil peinait encore à illuminer les rues, à l'intérieur, le chauffage tournait doucement et la buée produite par sa douche l'accompagnait pour aller recouvrir la vitre. Les rues étaient déjà bondées de voitures et la fumée jaunâtre de quelques pots d'échappements s'élevait doucement.

Presque sec, il termina de se sécher et envoya la serviette sur le dossier du canapé pour aller s'habiller.  
Un pull noir, un jean sombre, il n'avait pas envie de mettre un costume ce matin, trop fatigué pour aller fanfaronner et draguer partout. Les autres trouveraient ça étrange... Peu importe, ils ne diraient sûrement rien tant qu'il sourirait.

**7h20**  
Il fallait partir. Son appartement était presque à l'autre bout de la ville mais au moins il était juste à coté du parc Montrose où il allait courir presque tous les jours, matins ou soirs. Il lui faudrait une vingtaine de minutes pour y aller.

Sa porte fermée, il prit l'escalier pour faire au moins un minimum d'exercice et finir de se réveiller, une nouvelle journée, s'il n'y avait pas d'enquête, il aurait sûrement quelques rapports à terminer ou de la paperasse à ranger, sinon, il priait pour qu'il ne fasse pas d'intervention, il avait maintenant trois nuits presque blanches à son actif, ce n'était pas les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il avait réussi à avoir la nuit dernière qui allaient lui donner assez de force pour courser un suspect si besoin est. Ni ça, ni son estomac qui n'acceptait plus que quelques miettes et des boissons depuis quelques semaines. Il avait sûrement encore maigri, déjà que Ducky lui avait fait une remarque là dessus deux semaines plus tôt, cette fois, si il le remarquait il allait sûrement en parler à Gibbs... A moins que ce ne soit lui qui le remarque et dans ce cas là il serait mal.

Il arrêta sa voiture et poussa encore un soupir, il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Peu importe ce qu'ils feraient aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas envie puisque dans tous les cas il verrait les autres et il devrait surveiller chaque geste qu'il ferait, chaque expression qu'il prendrait et chaque mot qu'il dirait.

« Aller Anton, dans quelques heures ce sera fini, réfléchit à ce que tu feras ce soir, tu pourras te laisser aller avec quelqu'un ou être seul avec ton piano, mais en attendant il faut que tu sois fort et que tu agisse comme d'habitude avec eux. ».

**7h45**  
La porte de l'escalier s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Tony, l'open space était déjà en effervescence, il alla directement à son bureau en lançant un bonjour faussement enjoué au reste de l'équipe, mais ça, aucun d'eux ne le remarquera.

Les deux plus jeunes lui répondirent et Gibbs darda seulement sur lui l'un de ses regards à faire cesser brusquement le réchauffement planétaire. Ah mince. Il était passé par l'escalier. La journée commençait mal si il oubliait l'une des précieuses règles de son patron dès le matin...

La matinée passa au final assez rapidement, pas de nouvelles affaires, juste du courrier à traiter et un rapport d'une mission d'infiltration à terminer puis à passer au directeur. Il n'était même pas sûr que Gibbs soit au courant pour cette mission. Un boulot simple en lui même qui ne lui avait prit que deux semaines alors qu'il bossait seul et souvent en dehors de ses heures avec Gibbs et l'équipe, un Captain de vaisseau avait été tué et retrouvé à la sortie d'une boite de nuit. Une boite gay. Pour ne pas entacher la réputation de l'homme marié qui était aussi l'un des amis de Vance, il avait informé le moins de personnes possible et avait dû mené une enquête sans même dire qu'il était flic...

Résultat, deux semaines et presque autant de nuits passées dans la boite en question qui était l'une des plus grosses de la ville. Seul réconfort, il avait parfois, souvent en faite, fini la nuit avec quelqu'un. Oh que personne ne se méprenne, il n'avait pas viré gay pour autant. Il n'était juste pas qu'un homme à femme, il était un homme qui aimait le plaisir.

Au final, il avait couché avec l'assassin du Captain. Après la nuit, il lui avait parlé de son dernier amant qui l'avait trompé. Un crime passionnel en somme. Encore un, ça devenait presque lassant.

Quelques minutes et un appel après qu'il se soient séparés et l'autre homme se retrouvait en prison, aucun journal ne retiendra son nom. C'était effrayant parfois de voir tout ce que pouvaient faire les personnes haut placées...

Il signa.

C'était terminé. Il n'avait rapporté que ce qui était en lien avec le suspect, les autres personnes qu'il avait côtoyé avant de tomber sur lui n'avaient rien à voir là dedans...

**12h30**  
L'open space commençait à se vider, il déclina l'invitation de McGee et Ziva qui descendaient simplement à la cafétéria et monta l'escalier pour aller donner la paperasse au directeur. Il sentait sur son dos le regard de Gibbs qui savait pertinemment qu'il travaillait aussi sous la demande du grand patron parfois mais il se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ça.

Il entra dans le bureau.

-Monsieur, est ce que Gibbs était au courant de cette enquête ?

-Pourquoi ? Il t'en a parlé ?

-Non mais je pense qu'il va vouloir savoir ce que je suis venu faire lorsque je descendrai.

-Hum. Non il n'est pas au courant, tu peux lui dire les grandes lignes mais ne donne aucun nom, ni la victime ni l'assassin. De toute façon c'est une affaire réglée.

-Très bien, au revoir monsieur.

L'homme lui adressa un simple hochement de tête et il partit, soulagé. Il n'aimait décidément pas cet homme.  
Comme il s'y était attendu, sitôt descendu de l'escalier, quelqu'un sortait du couloir où se situait la machine à café et mettait une main dans son dos pour le pousser jusqu'à l'ascenseur.  
Gibbs appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt quelques secondes après que l'ascenseur ai commencé sa descente. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui tandis qu'il prenait une gorgée de son café en fixant l'agent devant lui.

-Une simple enquête. Je lui ai monté mon rapport, c'est terminé.

-Une enquête en solo ?

Il hocha simplement la tête.

-Donc tu as du aller quelque part et te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre pour trouver des suspects. Où ?

-Une boite de nuit au centre ville.

-Et pourquoi personne n'était au courant ?

-L'homme était haut placé dans la Navy et marié, Vance et le ministre de la défense ne voulaient pas salir sa réputation.

Après un dernier regard appuyé, Gibbs remit l'appareil en marche et appuya sur le bouton de l'étage de Ducky.

-Boss ?

-Tu es épuisé, tu me cache quelque chose, je veux qu'il t'examine.

Dinozzo sentit la panique le submerger lentement mais il n'en montra rien, avec un peu de chance, son boss ne viendrait pas avec lui. Il savait que c'était idiot puisque le légiste lui dirait tout plus tard mais si il pouvait éviter d'être là à ce moment, ça l'arrangerait beaucoup.

Et heureusement pour lui, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le légiste, le boss partit manger lui aussi.

Ducky lui fit une place sur l'une des tables d'autopsies -vides de tout occupant, encore heureux !-.  
Tony embraya la conversation sur tous les sujets possibles pour essayer de le détourner de la demande de Gibbs mais rien à faire, il semblait immunisé à cette méthode version Dinozzo... Il se retrouva donc bientôt torse nu, un stéthoscope glacé sur la peau. Ducky avait grincé des dents lorsqu'il avait enlevé son pull, si une couche de muscle recouvrait toujours son corps, on distinguait tout de même ses côtes et sa taille était plus fine que jamais... Ducky ne sembla pas non plus rassuré par sa respiration et le rythme de sa tension même en considérant que ses poumons n'avaient jamais recouvré leur résistance d'avant la peste.

-Antony, il faut que tu me parle, qu'est ce qui t'arrive depuis quelques semaines ? Tu as maigris, ton corps est épuisé et je vois bien que même ton attitude à changé. Pourquoi ?

-C'est rien je t'assure, j'ai enchaîné pas mal d'enquêtes pour le directeur et pour Gibbs mais là ça se calme et j'ai prévu de prendre quelques jours de congés bientôt pour me reposer.

-Très bien alors prends ces congés le plus vite possible, et je passerai te voir, je veux être sûr que tu sois en forme au cas où tu doive aller sur le terrain à ton retour.

-D'accord Ducky-man ! Je vais demander ces congés au directeur cet après midi, tu veux bien éviter de parler du reste à boss-man, je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'inquiète...

-Non, je suis désolé Antony mais ça fait longtemps que j'aurai du lui en parler, et puis comme ça il sera d'accord pour que tu prenne des jours de repos.

Tony fit la moue mais il savait bien que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis alors il finit par remettre son pull et sortit pour aller acheter un sandwiche, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il en donnerai les trois quarts à l'un des sans-abris qu'il croiserait sur sa route, il fallait seulement qu'il mange les dernières bouchées en arrivant à l'open space pour que l'équipe pense qu'il avait mangé.  
Enfin, surtout Gibbs, les autres ne semblaient se douter de rien du tout contrairement à lui, il allait d'ailleurs devoir leur donner un peu plus de boulot pendant les enquêtes puisque cela montrait qu'ils n'étaient pas très observateurs.

**18h00  
**L'après midi avait été aussi calme, il s'était accordé une pause dans son rangement de vieux mails qui traînaient sur son compte et avait passé quelques minutes à embêter les deux plus jeunes afin qu'ils continuent à ne se douter de rien, il avait arrêté lorsque Gibbs l'avait slappé à son retour de la salle d'autopsie et avait attendu que 18 heures et la fin de la journée sonnent.

Il avait encore dû attendre que les deux agents partent avant d'aller demander quelques uns des jours de congés qu'il avait accumulés ces dernières années et lui et Vance lui avaient tous deux donnés sont accord pour qu'il ne vienne pas travailler le lendemain -le samedi- et la semaine suivante.

Pour qu'il ait ses vacances aussi rapidement, Ducky n'avait pas du lésiner sur les arguments et si ça l'inquiétait un peu, il était tout de même heureux. Il n'allait pas avoir à venir travailler pendant plus d'une semaine !

Il espérait maintenant qu'il arriverait à dormir quelques heures par nuit même si ce n'était pas encore gagné...


	3. Chapitre 2

Bon. L'histoire prend un tout autre chemin que celui prévu initialement. La faible auteure que je suis est surpassée par la volonté du personnage à agir comme bon lui semble...  
Résultat : ce chapitre est extrêmement court et je sens que les quelques personnes qui le liront auront des pulsions meurtrières à mon égard...  
Je suis aussi désolé du retard, mais comme dit plus tôt, ce qui se passe ici n'était pas prévu et je ne l'ai écrit qu'après de nombreuses heures à me torturer les méninges pour essayer d'écrire la suite prévue...

Enfin bref, merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je n'en attendais pas tant XD  
Bonne lecture ! ^^

**Chapitre 2**

Il envoya son sac contre le canapé, il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, celle du soleil suffirait pour l'instant. Il enleva ses chaussures et les laissa sur le sol, il s'assit à son piano.

Il prit enfin le temps de prendre une longue respiration, il avait marché vite en montant jusqu'à l'étage de son appartement. Calmé, il ramena les manches de son pull au niveau de ses coudes et releva le couvercle des touches, ses yeux regardaient sans les voir les différentes partitions étalées au dessus de l'instrument, elles étaient empilées et l'on n'apercevait que quelques morceaux de chaque musique. Peu importe, il en avait créé la plupart, il pouvait laisser ses mains faire ce qu'elles voulaient.

Seuls les doigts de sa main gauche caressèrent les touches en premier lieu, doucement, presque tendrement, puis sa main droite vint se joindre à sa sœur et les sons grave répondirent aux sons aigus avant de finalement s'entremêler pour former une musique étrange, entre gaie et mélancolique.

A l'image de son esprit.

Il ne savait plus où il en était, il lui semblait observer son corps se mouvoir en tant que spectateur, il se voyait répéter les mêmes gestes chaque jour, les mêmes mots et les mêmes sourires. Il se voyait ensuite chaque soir rentrer chez lui, parfois il allait directement à sa salle de bain, prenait une douche, se changeait pour des vêtements moulants, ressortait et ne rentrait que quelques heures plus tard, les membres encore engourdis des passions qui l'avaient dévoré et la peau encore rouge du feu qui l'avait brûlé.  
D'autres fois, comme aujourd'hui et la veille, il se voyait s'asseoir à son piano et détendre tous ses nerfs pour laisser les rênes de son corps aux parties les plus reculées de son esprit. Et s'était tout un spectacle de voir ce corps d'homme toujours souriant, à l'attitude toujours identique déverser par le biais des mélodies qui se créaient d'elles même du bout de ses doigts les sentiments multiples et souvent contradictoires qui l'habitaient continuellement. Le piano laissait ainsi parfois s'échapper ce qui ressemblait à une plainte, longue et douloureuse, égayée parfois par des morceaux aux notes plus aiguës lorsqu'un moment emprunt de joie et de vie lui venait à l'esprit.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait, ce qu'il voulait. Il connaissait seulement ce sentiment sourd de lassitude qui accompagnait chacun de ses pas. Il avait l'impression que le monde dans lequel il vivait n'était pas réel, comme s'il agissait de l'un des films qu'il regardait régulièrement, assez souvent pour en connaître la plupart des scènes et des répliques. Il connaissait les scènes de sa propre vie, celles qui s'étaient déjà déroulées, bien sûr, et celles qui suivraient.  
Vraiment, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait là. Il jouait son propre rôle. Il avait toujours dit qu'il aurait dû être acteur, mais c'était sûrement ce qu'il était déjà. Il était l'acteur qui jouait chaque jour son rôle devant son public. Devant ses amis.  
Mais arriverait bien un moment où son personnage devrait mourir, il côtoyait le danger chaque jour qui passait, il était blessé de très nombreuses fois, à l'article de la mort parfois. Mais il ne mourrait pas. Pourquoi ?

L'agent spécial soupira, il réfléchissait trop. Il se leva et traversa la pièce pour se remplir un verre de n'importe quel alcool fort. Il l'avala en quelques gorgées, accueillant la nouvelle sensation de confusion fatiguée qui l'envahissait et alla s'allonger sur son canapé. Étendu de tout son long, ses pensées s'étaient ralenties, chacune s'éveillait doucement l'une après l''autre et habitait son esprit quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir. Pourquoi continuer ? Il en avait assez de faire bonne figure. Il aurait voulu que ses yeux fermés le restent pour l'éternité.  
Il se souvenait vaguement avoir lu une phrase quelque part :_« lorsque l'espoir s'est envoyé, mourir n'est plus qu'une formalité. » _elle traduisait parfaitement son état d'esprit, mais il ne se souvenait plus avoir un jour nourrit un quelconque espoir. « Une formalité ». Une chose simple. Qui ne présente aucune forme d'importance.  
Pourquoi pas après tout ? Il n'aurait aucun regret à laisser la nature reprendre ses droits sur lui. Il aurait seulement une petite pensée pour son équipe, ils pleureraient sûrement. Abby déprimerait quelques temps. Mcgee serait un peu perdu pendant un moment. Ziva, Gibbs et Ducky seraient choqués.  
Mais ils s'en remettraient rapidement.  
Les enquêtes continueraient à les priver d'un quelconque espoir de repos et finalement, ils recommenceraient à avancer. Oui, ils s'en remettraient. Et lui n'aurait plus à souffrir du vide qu'était devenu son esprit et de la prison qu'était devenu son corps.

Se redressant à peine, il saisit la boîte d'antalgiques posée à coté du canapé. Ils étaient puissants. Et la boite était presque neuve.  
Tel un automate, il les avala les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce que la boite fut vide. Il ne se rendit qu'à peine compte que ses yeux se fermaient et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Presque à l'autre bout de la ville, une jeune femme s'agita dans son sommeil, réveillant ainsi son compagnon qui, paniqué, la réveilla à son tour pour la sortir de ce cauchemar. Elle se leva brusquement et essuya ses larmes avant de s'habiller rapidement des vêtements qui traînaient dans la pièce et McGee ne put que l'imiter en tentant de comprendre ce que Abby, paniquée, disait. Il n'assimila que quelques mots _Tony_, _danger_, _mourir_, _vite._ C'était largement suffisant pour qu'il saisisse les clefs de sa voiture et prenne la main d'Abby pour la calmer un minimum tout en courant jusqu'au véhicule qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

Abby avait rêvé d'une chambre d'hôpital, sur le lit, le corps bien trop pâle de Tony était allongé. Elle avait essayé d'avancer, mais n'avait pu bouger du cadre de la porte, après quelques instants, le médecin qui se trouvait à coté de son ami avait remonté le drap blanc le long du corps du brun jusqu'à recouvrir entièrement son visage.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était impossible. Pas lui.  
Il fallait qu'elle s'assure qu'il allait bien.


End file.
